


Observadores

by AltenVantas



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um pouco da interação entre Ciel e Alois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observadores

Observadores – Lua.

 

No breu da noite, sou apenas uma observadora passiva da vida humana, limitado-me apenas irradiar meus raios cálidos e prateados nos jardins dando-lhes uma forma mais fantasmagórica a todos os lugares. Lá do céu, não há lugar onde minhas luzes não alcançam se assim deixam e já vivenciei vários dos atos mais belos e mais hediondos da humanidade, por isso sei de muitas histórias e essa é uma delas. Apenas uma pequena parte dela.  
Um menino loiro, com a pele branca e um ar mimado estava correndo pelo jardim como se fugisse de alguém que estava atras dele, mas como o mesmo estava vindo da porta da grandiosa mansão eu não pude ver com exatidão quem era o seu perseguidor. Contudo, uma coisa era notável, ele chorava copiosamente, a ponto de suas lágrimas escorrem de sua face e atingirem sua pequena e jovem boca, queria poder secá-las, embora fosse algo impossível. O menino parecia inconsolável.  
Alguns minutos, que para mim pareceram intermináveis, se passaram até aparacer um novo menino. Não muito maior o que o loiro, muito embora a cartola que estava usando desse essa impressão, ele caminhava com autoridade nata dos adultos da elite da época, como se o mundo pertencesse a ele e ninguém fosse palho para seus vastos contados e poderes. Sem perceber, descobri que tal menino me lembrava vários outros adultos que achavam que mandava no mundo a sua volta, sem perceber que eram ao contrário, mas alguma coisa me dizia que ele era um pouco diferente.  
Não tardou para perseguidor conseguir alcançar seu perseguido, segurando-o pelos braços finos e forçando, com um toque de delicadeza, que ele o encarasse no olhos. Mesmo um deles estivesse tampados por um tapa-olho. O menino de cartola deu-lhe um sorriso sarcástico e frio, enquanto os olhos azuis do mesmo fixavam o loiro com um intensidade incomum nessa época, fazendo o loiro levar a sua mão até a trilha de lágrimas para secá-la como um forma de tentar se recompor do choro, uma coisa que considerei um tanto inútil. Ele me lembrava muito um animal em perigo.  
Eles conversaram brevemente sobre alguma coisa, obviamente nada escapou até os meus ouvidos, estou muito distante para isso e nem um dos dois gritaram um para o outro. Nem meu grande amigo vento conseguiu me trazer qualquer coisa, talvez fosse pessoal de mais ou ele não estava mesmo afim de me dizer o que acontecia, tanto faz. Contudo, conforme eles falavam, pouco a pouco o loiro ia se conformando e voltando a um pose menos chorosa e dava um sorriso um tanto psicótico. Eram uma dupla um tanto incomum.  
O loiro chegou perto do menino do tapa-olho, passou uma de suas mãos pela cintura dele puxando-o para mais perto e lambendo a lateral do rosto do seu perseguidor, parando apenas para dar uma leve mordida no lobulo. O menino não pode deixar de dar um gemido, não ouvi obviamente, mas pela posição de sua boca, fora exatamente isso o que ocorrerá. Logo ele sorriu novamente com um toque sarcástico nos lábios, ele escorregou a mão pelo corpo do outro e começou a puxá-lo de volta para dentro da mansão.  
Infelizmente eles foram para um local onde minhas luzes não alcançavam e por isso não sei como a noite daqueles dois terminaram, só sei que no dia seguinte, pouco antes do meu irmão saísse para tomar seu lugar de direito no céu, uma carruagem saia da mansão lentamente e com um ar até um pouco indolente.

Observadores – Fronha.

 

Eu estava na minha, cobrindo o colchão como era a minha função de direito, apenas esperando para o mordomo de toque frio viesse me arrumar para o seu pequeno patrão pudesse vir dormir e minha missão terminasse naquele dia. Contudo, esse pensamente foi muito inocente de minha parte, porque no exato momento em que um corpo caiu sobre mim sem o menor respeito pela minha existência e para piorar ainda mais a coisa toda, ele foi indo para trás e me enrugando todo. Fiquei irritado.  
Como se isso não bastasse para ele, um segundo corpo caiu por cima do primeiro, dando-me um susto. Um me amarrotando, aturável, dois já era algo um tanto quanto desrespeitoso porque ficava muito obvio o que eles iriam fazer, não que eu não gostasse, mas eles podiam ao menos ter-me dobrado antes disso. Enfim, sou um ser que reclama o tempo todo. O que me tirou a atenção das minhas próprias reclamações foi um gemido de profundo prazer.  
Não conseguia ver muito bem, nesse dia fui posto do lado contrário por alguma razão estranha, mas por outro lado eu ouvia e sentia muito bem para saber o que era o enredo da história. Uma perna roçou em mim inteira, acompanhada por um gemido de prazer um tanto sórdido, seguido de umas pontas dos dedos que me empurrava para trás com uma delicadeza própria do prazer carnal e ao mesmo tempo um tanto quanto sensível.  
\- Diga-me Ciel. - A reconhecida voz de Alois soou entre os seus gemidos dominativos. - Diga-me que não irá fazer isso de novo.  
\- Não posso Alois. - Respondeu a voz, embora soasse mais como um gemido do que como uma frase dita mesmo. - Sabe que isso faz parte do meu contrato. - Ele soltou um gemido mais profundo do que o ultimo.  
\- Então... - A voz do outro soou ainda mais profunda, enquanto o Ciel arfava por baixo dele, eu suponho. Aquele garoto costuma sempre ficar por cima. - Terá que pagar por isso. - Um novo gemido mais profundo e repleto de prazer foi executado.  
Como eu queria poder ver....

Observadores – Quadro.

 

O que me tirou do meu sono diário foi um gemido um pouco mais alto do que o normal. Abri um dos meus olhos e fitei a cena um tanto quanto interessada na cena, isso era algo raro naquela cama desde quando o verdadeiro dono da mansão morreu a um tempo atrás. Então não me surpreendi em ver o filho pródigo dele de joelhos na cama com um outro menino, não muito mais velho do que ele, ou seria mais novo? Enfim, um outro menino por baixo dele com a cabeça virada para a cama.  
O loiro estocou um pouco mais forte, ou será que fora muito? Eu não sei medir muito bem a força usada nesse ato, só sei que o menino moreno de olhos azuis como safira, deixou escapar de muito mal-grado, como dizia expressão de seu rosto tão fechado. O loiro por sua vez deixou escapar uma das suas risadas psicóticas, que me davam medo, ao estocar mais uma vez. Eu queria voltar a dormir, mas a cena era um tanto arrebatadora.  
Alois, o filho do dono da mansão, segurava os ombros do moreno, que eu não sabia o nome, ou será que eu não lembrava? Tanto faz. Ele segurava o ombro dele com força enquanto seu sexo entrava e saia do outro de forma voraz e atroz, ou será que era de forma rápida e delicada? Eu sei ao certo, só sei que o moreno não fazia a menor objeção quanto a isso e até mantinha um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto. Esses humanos são meio estranhos.  
Logo o loiro, ficou cansado e deixou o seu corpo cair sobre o maior, o moreno também parecia cansado e o suor que escorria pelo seu rosto infantil era uma prova disso. Ele tentou até sair de baixo do loiro para acariciar-lhe as partes intimas, mas o mesmo o rechaçou dirigindo a sua boca até a dele dando um beijo que demorou alguns minutos, ou será que foi segundos? Não sei ao certo, contagem de tempo é algo sem sentido para mim. Só sei que eles ficaram se beijando enquanto Alois masturbava o menino de tapa-olho, que acabou gemendo na boca dele.  
\- Eu mando aqui entendeu? - Falou Alois para o moreno. - E você faz aquilo que eu quero.  
\- Até quando eu achar interessante, Alois. - Respondeu o Menino do Tapa-Olho, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. - Então, não vá se achando todo poderoso.  
Nesse ponto eu perdi a consciência, porque eu já sabia que iria acontecer tudo de novo...


End file.
